Crushed
by The Breakfast Family
Summary: The school dance is coming up, and Miku thinks it's a waste of time. But maybe the new student, Len Kagamine, can change her mind. Or he might end up going to the nurse's office with Gumo. (Miku x Len)


**RandomWaffle:**_** Hey guys! Sorry for being out so long (I forgot my email and password, but then found out that WeirdToast changed it). Anyways, hope you enjoy this story!**_

_Warning: Len x Miku , Gumo x Miku , Rinto x Miku_ (Don't like any of these, don't read)

* * *

The hallways were filled with excited chatter from the students of Voca High. Mainly from the girls. Miku was the exception.

She leaned her back on her locker, looking down on her new iPhone with a green case that matched the green highlights in her teal-aquamarine hair that were always tied up in her usual twin ponytails.

Today she was wearing a light-blue tank top with a light pink top over it, a white skirt that reached her wrists, and black ballet flats with an aquamarine purse slung over her shoulder. Her nails were manicured so that it was a light green color that matched her deep-green eyes.

Miku looked girly.

Anyone who knew her (which was everyone, since she is the most popular girl in school, next to her friend Gumi Megpoid) knew that Miku was anything but.

Her attitude towards people was...mainly? Rude.

Miku was not a people person, although she did have a few friends. (Not that she gets along with them...)

No one would have guessed that Miku Hatsune was best friends with Kaito Shion, an air-head senior (Miku was a junior.)

Kaito Shion has deep blue hair and eyes and always had a matching blue scarf. After that, he sometimes wore a white jacket and khakis with white tennis shoes. He was the complete opposite of Miku.

Gumo Megpoid (Kaito's best friend) knew that it was a good idea for Miku and Kaito to be friends, even if they did argue from time to time.

They complimented each other; Miku helped Kaito toughen up, and Kaito helped Miku be less cold towards people.

And it helped Gumo get closer to Miku, since he had a huge mega crush on her.

The chatter in the hallway died down, and it all went silent, except for the sounds of footsteps that belonged to Gumo.

In one hand, he held a pink daisy (no doubt picked from his own garden from his house). He wore an orange shirt and pants with brown shoes, reminding Miku of carrots.

Gumo walked slowly towards her, his palms sweaty, his legs shaking, and face burning. His heart skipped a beat, and Gumo could feel all of the stares from his classmates (one was a glare coming from Rinto Kagamine, another person who had a crush on Miku so big that he followed Miku anywhere she went.)

Finally, he stood in front of Miku, who still didn't look up from her phone. Gumo cleared his throat, and Miku finally looked up, annoyed.

"What, Gumo?" she asked, the honorific forgotten, making it impossible to tell if Miku liked him or not. The very though made Gumo nervous. "Well?"

"W-will you g-go t-t-to the d-dance with m-m-m-me?" he stuttered out. Miku let out a "hmm..." before she finally responded.

"The offering of the flower," she began, motioning to the daisy in Gumo's hand. "A courtship invented to inspire love, romance, caring, and togetherness." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Gumo, finally noticing that he was shaking. "What is wrong with you?"

"Y-you...m-m-me...dance..." Miku noticed that Gumo's nose was starting to bleed. "T-together."

"Oh, my answer." She smiled sweetly, and Gumo thought for a moment that she would say yes. "Nope." He fell backwards, making Miku feel superior. "Romance is for the weak minded."

"New friend!" Kairos shouted from the other end of the hallway, making Miku turn to look at the direction his voice came from. "New friend! Make way! Coming through!" He finally reached Miku and Gumo (who was back on his two feet) dragging someone behind him. "Hey guys!" he greeted them.

"Kaito," Miku greeted with a polite nod. "Who's the stowaway?" she asked, tilting her head to the boy behind Kaito that had his back to Miku. All that she could see was the back of his head, which had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, a black shirt, and jeans with matching converse.

"He's my new friend," he explained. Miku rolled her eyes.

"I know that," she said. "What's his name?"

"Oh, he hasn't told me his name yet," he stated. "Right?" The boy he dragged turned to face him, no expression on his tan-ish face. "Right. This is Gumo Megpoid-kun," he began, pointing at Gumo (who wiped the blood of his face with his hand while holding the daisy in one hand.)

"Hi," Gumo greeted. Kaito then pointed at Miku.

"And this is Miku Hatsune-chan." Miku suddenly felt her face burn, her palms sweat, and her knees shake. Her stomach was doing flips, and Miku thought, _I must be coming down with an illness. _"Miku-chan, say 'hi'." She just gave a curt nod at the blonde-hair, blue-eye male next to Kaito before turning around and walking down the hallway.

"Rinto!" she yelled at the blonde male who was two feet away from where she was standing. "Fix the thermostat! I'm sure _you _broke it!" Rinto quickly rushed to the opposite hallway to fix the thermostat while Miku nearly ran to the nurses' office.

Kaito and Gumo first looked at Miku turn to the hallway, then at Rinto who fixed the thermostat, and finally at the blonde stranger.

"Cool!" Kaito and Gumo exclaimed at the same time.

"What's his name again?" Gumo asked. Kaito shrugged. "Well, we've got to call him _something_."

"Len!" a girl with blonde hair, white bow, white hairclips, and a similar attire to Len yelled. "Don't you dare leave me behind again!"

"Well, at least we know his name now."

"Alright, Miss Hatsune," the school nurse Teto Kasane began,"what seems to be the problem?"

"I think I'm sick," Miku bluntly stated.

"Why's that?"

"My stomach keeps doing flips, my heart beats faster, my face burns, my palms sweat, and my knees shake," she listed. Teto gasped. "What?"

"Why, Miku, little pumpkin, you're in love!" Teto exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous."

"Miku, you're heart is speaking to you," Teto said. "Follow it, for it is the only road to true happiness!" Miku turned around, facing the heart chart behind her while Teto looked out the window (no doubt thinking about her husband.)

"The heart."

"Hi, Gakupo-san!" Kaito greeted his neighbor (and "best friend against his will") cheerily, dragging Len behind him. "Meet my new friend!"

Gakupo sat up from his red couch to get a closer look at Kaito's friend.

"What's your name?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Len remained silent. "C'mon, you can ol' Gak*. I don't bite." He chuckled. "Much." Len spat at him. Kaito laughed.

"His name's Len," he said, then took Len to the kitchen with him. Gakupo rubbed the spit off of his face.

"I'll get you for this, Len!" he shouted, shaking his fist in anger. Miku walked in and stood behind Gakupo, her arms crossed.

"I want you to cut it out," she demanded.

"But he started it!" he whined. Miku rolled her eyes.

"Not that! My heart," she said. "I want you to cut it out!"

"That, I can do."

Miku stared at the basement ceiling, trying to ignore both the horrendous smell and the straps that held her in place on the table that Gakupo had in his basement for some strange and bizzare reason that Miku didn't care about.

"So, Miku," Gakupi said, holding a surgeon's knife in one hand and holding it above her left breast. "Who do I owe the honor of cutting your heart out?"

"I'm in love with Kaito's stupid new friend," she said.

"Len!" Gakupo shouted angrily. "Hold on, I have a better idea," he said, going to the back out of Miku's eyesight to get a cart full of make up that he had for some reason. "When I'm done with you, you won't recognize yourself."

"As long as I can hate again," Miku said with a soft sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll hate."

"Here you go, Len-kun!" Kaito handed Len a sandwich. Len just stared at it blankly. "Go on, eat it!" Just as Len took a bite, Miku appeared from the kitchen entrance.

"Hello, boys," she greeted with a purr. Both turned to look at her. Kaitlin smiled at her and waved while Len trembled.

Miku had a white tank top that barely covered her ribcage, a black leather jacket, a purple miniskirt, and two-inched black stiletto heels. Her hair was let loose, reaching her waist in envious waves. She wore a light-blue eyeshadow, mascara, and a red lipstick.

"What's on the menu?" she asked. Kaitlin pointed to the sandwich, and Miku had a hard time trying to not roll her eyes.

Len slowly walked towards her until he stood in front of her. Miku crossed her arms.

"Well?"

He pulled out a red rose and asked a question that Miku was expecting.

"Will y-you g-go to the d-d-dance with me?" he asked. "Eh?"

"No," she said, and punched him on the face, knocking out two teeth from him. She stood next to Kaito and Gakupo and said the same phrase he told Gumo.

"Like I said, romance is for the weak minded."

* * *

**_RandomWaffle_: _Miku is so mean! Oh, and if you're wondering, Miku goes to the dance with Kaito (as friends, obviously)_**

**_*Gak is the nickname Miku and Kaito gave Gakupo._**


End file.
